


wake and bake

by your_mangi



Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_mangi/pseuds/your_mangi
Summary: кухня не то, чем кажется, и совершенно не враг.
Relationships: Костя Кот/Кеша Гинс
Kudos: 3





	wake and bake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



– Нервничаешь? – Костик высовывается из-за угла, за которым прячется кухня. Он торчал там последний час, не высовывая носа, и вот, наконец, явился, на губах дурацкая привычная ухмылка, которую хочется жёстко стереть.  _ Желательно поцелуем. _ Ну уж нет. Один из немногих выходных, которых с МРАКом практически не было – пальцев одной руки будет больше, чем достаточно, чтобы пересчитать такие свободные дни – а этот придурошный торчит полдня на кухне, – Не ссы, прорвётся. 

– Товарищ Кот, вы меня за кого принимаете? Я не волнуюсь, – Кеша лениво дёргает головой, стряхивая тёмные кудри с лица, – И вообще, иди на свою кухню, ты же там час пропадал, можешь ещё на часик пропасть. 

Да,  _ волновался _ . Но самую малость. Не столько за результат – Паша всё-таки  _ его _ сестра, она точно сдаст – сколько за саму сестру. Столько стресса на её килограмм веса – это вредно, особенно в такие сжатые сроки. Мелкая она ещё, вырастет – будет попроще относиться. 

– Не дуйся, ну, – Костик полностью высовывается из-за двери, вытирая мокрые ладони о мягкую ткань домашних штанов. Придурошный, а. На улице начало июля, жара такая, что только заклинания и спасают, а он в штанах. Лучше бы шорты надел, хоть какая-то радость была. – Да она же у тебя Паганини! 

– Паганини был скрипачём, Паша играет на флейте. 

– Да насрать. Она, конечно, клёво играет, правда, но её бесконечные репетиции у меня уже вот тут, – Костик пережимает ребром ладони горло, и серьёзное лицо Кеши впервые за день надламывает ухмылка. Ну вот как его, Костика, такого, не любить. 

– Ничего, сегодня всё закончится, потом ещё плакать будешь, когда она уедет жить в общагу, – хмыкает Кеша, и взглядом обводит родную уже фигуру. Ладно, наказание за штаны отменяется: на Костике болтается какая-то дурацкая растянутая майка, открывая обзор на всё самое важное и нужное: на разлёт острых ключиц, широкие плечи и рассыпанные по светлой коже точки родинок, капельки испарины на шее и бесконечную плеяду татуировок. 

Костик смеётся, согласно кивая – к мелкой он успел привязаться, как будто это его сестра тоже. 

– Иди, давай, на свою кухню, что ты там забыл? 

– Да я так, поколдовал немного, жарил там, все дела, – Костик шмыгает носом, потирая шею. И смотрит так, чёрт побери, как сквозь душу, как будто выворачивает его прямо тут наизнанку, а глаза при этом добрые, до дрожи. 

– Лучше бы ты меня жарил, – совсем тихо, почти неслышно и беззлобно, скорее устало, выплёвывает Гинс, глазами съедая и широкие плечи, расчерченные лямками майки, и крепкие руки, которые продолжают стирать остатки влаги с ладоней, оставляя тёмные пятна на ткани. И тут же чуть напрягается в кресле, которое стало сегодня его форпостом. 

– Чего? – ну да, Костя не дурак, слух отменный, наверняка всё разобрал. 

– Ничего, сюда, говорю, иди, – и пальцем манит к себе, так повелительски, как только он и умеет. Костя, видимо, поняв, к чему дело идёт, только ухмыляется и, подойдя, опускается на колени. Развалившийся в кресле Кеша отмирает, и тянется к нему до тех пор, пока они не сталкиваются нос к носу. В голубых глазах Кости только смешинки, да читается дерзкое _ «ну чё дальше». _ Они зависают так секунд на десять, не больше, а кажется будто на вечность, словно их на паузу поставил какой-то незадачливый зритель. 

Кнопка «play» играющего в бога приводит их в действие, и вот они уже смешно стукаются зубами, пытаясь поцеловаться. Ладони Кеши взлетают к лицу Костика, и кожа под пальцами разгорячённая, то ли от летней жары, то ли от клубящегося между ними напряжения. Костя почти урчит, прихватывая нижнюю губу Кеши, и смотрит так пристально, что на секунду хочется спрятаться от этого взгляда, такой он перед ним уязвимый. 

– Поймал, – шепчет Кот, улыбаясь. Ну правда. Кот. Как в сметану мордой уткнулся. Тянет на себя, по-хозяйски, устраивая большие ладони на бёдрах у Кеши, а тот хватается за шею, тянет на себя. Поцелуи какие-то неровные, как и его, Кешин, пульс, скачут от ленивых и медленных, к бешеным, почти укусам. И пальцы его ерошат волосы Костику, ногтями проходясь по скальпу. Как же этого не хватает… Воздух в комнате спёртый совершенно не от летней духоты, и всё пространство заполнено тихими стонами и теряющимися в бесконечных поцелуях вздохами. И ещё эти ладони Кости, живут там своей жизнью, гладят Кешу то по бёдрам, то по пояснице, то скачут куда-то к лопаткам, знает же, куда коснуться, чтобы Кеша прогнулся в пояснице, как мостик. На пульте зажата «repeat», фильм какой-то про любовь. 

Они не слышат, скорее чувствуют, как запертая и на ключ, и на заклинание дверь в квартиру с хлопком открывается. Кеша отрывается от Костика, царапнув пальцами по шее, мол  _ «мой» _ , и они оба выплывают в прихожую. Паша в дверях дышит тяжело, как будто бежала по лестнице вверх, коленки трясутся и держится за косяк, словно вот-вот упадёт. 

– Сдала? – ровным тоном спрашивает Кеша. Почти как отец, когда спрашивал об оценках в школе и ждал в табеле только «отлично». Костик за его плечом как сжатая пружина, ещё чуть-чуть и отскочет, как будто он сам этот экзамен сдавал. 

– Лучший результат в этой приёмке, – едва выдыхает Прасковья, голос тихий, едва ли сама в это верит. И вся бледная, на лице выделяются только огромные карие глаза, да практически зажившая трещина на губе. 

– А-а-а, красава! – взрывается Костик и сгребает их в объятия. Костя Кот – десятый дан по обниманию Гинсов, – Я в тебя верил! Будешь как это, ну, флейтист Паганини! – ворошит Паше волосы, и крепко сжимает Кешу за талию, мол, потом продолжим. 

– Рампаль, – хором выдают оба Гинса, и Паша расслабляется, наконец-то улыбается, утирая нервные слёзы облегчения. 

– Не реви, пошли, я там это, – тянет брата с сестрой на кухню, – Отпразднуем. 

– Ага, вы идите, я сейчас, – младшая сбегает в ванную, хлопает дверь и слышно, как начинает шуметь вода. 

– Я ж тебе говорил, прорвётся, – Костя обнимает Гинса со спины, руки покоятся где-то на поясе, а носом ведёт по щеке. Кешины кудри щекочат нос, и Костик улыбается, целуя его в щёку. 

– Да я и не сомневался, – Кеша в этих объятиях расслабляется. Обычно строгий, как высеченный из камня, он по-настоящему отпускает себя, все барьеры падают, когда не нужно защищаться от внешнего мира. 

– Ага, я видел, ты волновался, – Костик щекочет кончиками пальцев ему кожу у кромки домашних брюк – всё тут же покрывается мелкими муражками, и Кеша ведёт бедром, кивая, – Я тебя знаю. 

– Ага, догадливый, возьми с полки пирожок, – лениво отвечает Кеша, откидывая голову на подставленное плечо, открывая шею –  _ «ну же, целуй» _ . А Костик что, Костик не дурак: тут же проводит губами по шее, цепляя кожу.  _ Кайф. _

Никто из них не слышит, как в ванной утихает вода. Паша замирает у входа в кухню, тёплым взглядом окидывая силуэт двух слившихся фигур, залитый закатным солнцем. Улыбается даже ярче, чем когда услышала свою оценку от комиссии. Какие же они всё-таки… Как же она рада, что у Кеши всё  _ хорошо. _


End file.
